Voice of Raijin
by Deswa Hyoton
Summary: Setiap perbedaan keputusan yang diambil dalam menghadapi dan menyelesaikan masalah pasti akan melahirkan hasil yang juga berbeda. Pertemuan lebih awal antara bocah yang bermimpi menjadi Bajak Laut dengan Kapten Bajak Laut Naguri mampu mengubah kisah perjalanannya. Luffy bermimpi menjadi Raja Bajak Laut dua tahun lebih cepat setelah mendengar cerita mentornya. Kasihan Garp!


Saya bukan pemilik One Piece!

 **Voice Of Raijin** **–** **To The Left** **!**

* * *

"Huff..." Seorang bocah berusaha mengatur napas, ia sempat tersengal karena berlari tak kunjung henti. Dia kini berada di tengah hutan lebat yang dipenuhi binatang buas, baru saja ia terbebas dari kejaran Babi hutan. Sudah tiga hari bocah tersebut menyusuri hutan, hanya berbekal sepasang pakaian yang ia kenakan, dan semua berawal dari ulah kakek sang bocah yang berkehendak melatih cucunya. Dia diterbangkan begitu malam datang tiga hari lalu oleh 'Tinjuan Sayang' sang kakek menuju bagian tengah hutan, dan kini ia sibuk mencari jalan keluar dari rimbunnya pepohonan besar yang menjulang tinggi.

Berlahan bocah tersebut menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon, berusaha menikmati istirahat yang baru didapatkan. Kulit wajahnya yang pucat mulai terlihat kembali ke warna aslinya, meskipun napasnya masih begitu berat. Rambut hitam kelam jatuh menutupi dahi mengikuti aliran keringat, dan menyembunyikan iris hitamnya yang terlihat begitu tajam. Senyuman lebar menyerupai huruf D terpampang di wajah, menunjukkan keceriaan sang bocah kembali datang.

"Shishishi... aku selamat." Tukas sang bocah sambil tertawa bangga. Dia latas menoleh kanan-kiri, mencoba mengamati sekitar. "Tapi sekarang di mana ini?"

Bocah bernama Monkey D. Luffy menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, sehingga membuat wajahnya tampak begitu imut untuk anak berusia 5 tahun. Dia lantas berdiri, merasa mendapatkan kembali tenaga. Sebelumnya ia selalu mengambil langkah ke kanan seusai beristirahat, tapi kali ini ia ingin melakukan hal sebaliknya, sebab jalur kanan biasanya berakhir dengan menjadi buruan hewan buas.

Luffy merupakan bocah yang suka tantangan, dan jalur kanan sering memberikan jawaban. Tapi setelah tiga hari menjadi buruan para hewan, bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk tidur maupun mencari makan, semangatnya menyusuri pilihan utama berlahan memudar. Dia berlahan melangkah ke kiri, berharap bisa menemukan suasana baru, dan menguak petualangan yang lebih menarik.

"Hem~ biasanya saat melangkah ke kanan aku bertemu Jii-chan di hari yang ditetapkan, kalau sekarang mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengannya atau mungkin justru lebih cepat?" Gumam Luffy sambil menghentikan langkah. Tubuh kecilnya merinding membayangkan pertemuan dengan Jii-chan lebih cepat, ia belum siap menerima resimen pelatihan lain yang mungkin lebih menakutkan dari sekarang. "Aku harus..."

Srek!

ROARRR!

Luffy membelalakan mata, tubuhnya menegang lantas terjatuh dan kehilangan kekuatan. Dia kini tengah berhadapan dengan Beruang besar berwarna coklat yang memiliki luka sayatan tegak di mata bagian kanan. Air mata terlihat bercucuran membasahi wajah Luffy, sedangkan mulutnya terbuka lebar berusaha berteriak, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang mampu keluar.

Luffy ketakutan melihat gigi-gigi tajam milik Beruang di mulut yang kini terbuka lebar, begitu pula dengan tangan raksasa bercakar panjang. Beruang raksasa tersebut mulai berjalan mendekati Luffy, membuat jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

Lantas tanpa aba-aba sang Beruang langsung mencabik tubuh kecil Luffy dengan cakar tajamnya.

"AHHH!" Teriak Luffy yang merasa kesakitan setelah menerima cakaran beruang. Tubuhnya kini terpental menjauhi posisi sebelumnya, kaos yang ia kenakan robek dan darah tampak bercucuran pada jalur yang dilintasi. Hingga pada akhirnya Luffy kesulitan bernapas sebab punggungnya bertubrukan dengan batu di tepi hutan. Pandangan mata Luffy mulai memburam, bahkan sesekali menggelap, ia juga beberapa kali memuntahkan darah. _"A-aku... tidak bisa bernapas. Apa aku akan mati di sini?"_

Luffy berusaha keras untuk berdiri, bertumpu dengan tangan kiri yang terus bergetar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul dada, berharap bisa membantunya kembali bernapas. _"Tidak boleh mati di sini, masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan. Aku belum menjadi Bajak Laut, dan menikmati petualangan."_

"Uhuk." Luffy memuntahkan darah untuk kesekian kali. "Huff..." Tapi kali ini ia berhasil menghela napas, meskipun pandangannya masih terlihat buram. Akan tetapi iris hitam Luffy kembali melebar ketika mendapati Beruang yang melukainya berada tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Kepanikan menyelimuti Luffy, ia berusaha berdiri dan mengabaikan sakit yang di derita. Semua sia-sia sebab tubuh kecilnya nyaris kehilangan tenaga, ketika Luffy menyadari semua, Beruang tadi sudah berada di hadapannya dan siap melayangkan cakaran kedua.

Waktu terasa berhenti, meskipun begitu iris hitam Luffy kini tidak lagi menunjukkan ketakutan. Melainkan keseriusan menyaksikan serangan yang di lancarkan Beruang, dan tanpa disadari pergerakan sekeliling Luffy terasa melamban.

 _Luffy menjatuhkan tubuh ke belakang, berharap bisa mengelak dari cakaran Beruang. Namun sang Beruang langsung merubah arah ayunan tangan, sehingga cakar tajam yang dimiliki menghujam di punggung Luffy dan memotong tubuh kecilnya menjadi dua. Dia mati_ _!_

Menggelengkan kepala mencoba menjernihkan pikiran, Luffy terkejut melihat serangan Beruang belum mengenainya. Justru Beruang tadi baru berusaha mengangkat tangan raksasa yang dimiliki.

 _Luffy menangkis cakaran Beruang dengan kedua tangan membuat lengannya terputus, sedangkan tubuhnya terpental ke samping, lantas menghantam batang pohon besar dan mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Dia mati_ _!_

Luffy meneguk ludah dalam-dalam, ia kembali mengelengkan kepala. Begitu pikirannya jernih, ia bisa melihat Beruang mengayunkan cakar mendekatinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Luffy memilih melompat untuk menghindari serangan dan mengabaikan darah segar yang semakin deras keluar dari luka menganga di dada. Tapi hal tidak terduga menghampiri Luffy, Beruang tadi membuka mulut bergigi tajam, siap mencabik tubuhnya sebab di udara ia tidak bisa bergerak leluasa untuk menghindari terkaman. Sehingga dengan pasrah Luffy mengulas senyuman lebar sambil melayangkan tinjuan lemah ke arah beruang, tahu usahanya sudah mencapai tahap maksimal. "Shihihi... Jii-chan, aku mati!"

BOMMM!

Sekejab Luffy menutup mata ketika tiba-tiba ledakan besar terjadi, ia lantas merasakan tubuhnya menghangat sepeti tengah menerima pelukan Jii-chan. Tidak lama setelah itu tubuhnya kehilangan kehangatan, punggungnya terasa menyentuh dataran keras, membuat Luffy berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka mata yang sulit mengikuti kehendaknya. Dia bisa melihat seorang pria tua dengan alis dan rambut yang sudah memutih berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Berbaringlah sebentar! Ini tidak akan lama." Sayu-sayu pendengar Luffy menangkap perkataan pria tua tadi, membuatnya membuka mulut berusaha memberitahukan tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki Beruang. Tapi usahanya nihil, tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Hingga akhirnya Luffy memutuskan untuk mengangguk pelan.

Luffy bisa melihat pria tua tadi berjalan mendekati Beruang yang entah sejak kapan berada jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Dia terus mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menjernihkan pandangan berharap bisa melihat dan memastikan pria tua yang menolongnya meraih kemenangan.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Beruang yang mengalahkan Luffy langsung berlari menyerang pria tua tadi. Namun begitu Beruang berada beberapa centimeter di hadapan pria tua, pergerakannya langsung terhenti. Pria tua tadi hanya mengangkat tangan dan mengarahkan ke tempat berdirinya Beruang. "Pergi dan menghilanglah!"

Ekspresi geram Beruang berlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah ketakutan. Tubuh besarnya terlihat bergetar, lantas berlahan mengambil langkah kebelakang. Setelah itu Beruang langsung membalikkan badan, dan berlari meninggalkan pria tua memasuki hutan lebat dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Luffy yang melihat semuanya hanya bisa membuka mulut tanpa nada, kagum dengan kejadian luar biasa yang belum pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya. Berlahan ia kembali menutup mata, kekhawatirannya berangsur sirna. Dia lantas mengulas senyum lebar.

"Shihihi... Beruang sialan!" Gumam pelan Luffy sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Pria tua yang baru mengalahkan beruang berjalan mendekati tubuh kecil Luffy, ekspresinya menunjukkan keterkejutan saat mendapati senyuman lembut terulas di wajah bocah bersimba darah. "Dia tersenyum? Ghahaha... bocah yang menarik!"

* * *

|Desa Fūsha – Kerajaan Goa – East Blue|

|Sepuluh Hari Kemudian|

.

"Garp." Ucap pria tua bertongkat ketika melihat seorang pria kekar memasuki bagian tengah Desa Foosha.

Sebagian besar rambut putih pria tua tadi tersembunyi di balik topi yang terbuat dari kain wool. Dia mengenakan kemeja kuning dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Sepasang sepatu dengan warna merah dan putih terpasang di kaki kecilnya. Sebuah tongkat kayu tergenggam di tangan yang terlihat memiliki kulit keriput.

"Oh~ Pak Walikota." Balas pria kekar bernama Garp yang disapa Walikota Foosha sambil menyuguhkan cengiran lebar.

Garp merupakan pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar. Dia memiliki rambut hitam, meskipun kedua sisinya sudah mulai memutih. Wajahnya terlihat seram dengan iris mata hitam, dan bekas luka yang dijahit pada pelipis kiri mengitari sudut mata. Pakaian yang dikenakan berupa kemeja merah bermotif bunga berwarna kuning dan celana pendek hitam yang menutupi kakinya hingga lutut. Tidak lupa sebuah sandal jepit yang terbuat dari bambu.

"Panggil saja Slap juga tidak apa-apa, Garp." Tanggap Walikota Foosha yang memiliki nama lengkap Woop Slap. "Lagi pula ekspresimu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat padaku."

"Bhahaha... jangan berkata begitu, Slap." Balas Garp sambil tertawa lepas. "Oh~ kau mau Kripik Nasi?"

"Tidak."

Garp mengangguk pelan. "Hei, apa kau sudah melihat Luffy kembali ke Desa?"

"Hem~ belum. Biasanya bocah itu langsung ke tempat Makino begitu kembali." Jelas Slap sambil berjalan seiringan dengan Garp. "Orang-orang akan sibuk mendengarkan petualangannya, tapi sampai sekarang belum satupun dari penduduk desa yang melihat Luffy."

"Jadi dia belum keluar dari hutan, sepertinya aku harus menambah porsi latihan Luffy agar dia lebih kuat." Gumam Garp. "Dia tidak akan jadi Marinir yang kuat kalau keluar dari hutan saja butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu."

"Kau mengirim Luffy ke hutan?" Bentak Slap. "Sebaiknya kau cepat mencarinya. Hutan itu tidak cocok untuk anak-anak seusia Luffy."

Garp hanya mengibaskan tangan mendengar ucapan khawatir Slap. "Nah, tenang saja. Luffy akan baik-baik saja, dia cucuku."

"Garp, ini sudah dua minggu!" Argu Slap. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau hutan di Kerajaan Goa dipenuhi binatang buas yang besar."

"Hem~ benar juga. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang." Gumam Garp yang kini mempercepat langkahnya. "Lagi pula aku sudah mempersiapkan jatah latihan selanjutnya, waktu keluar dari hutan seusai mengantarkan Luffy aku menemukan jurang cukup dalam yang menarik."

Slap membelalakkan mata mendengar perkataan Garp. "Kau ingin membunuh cucumu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Protes Garp penuh keyakinan. "Itu semua aku lakukan agar dia bisa menjadi Marinir yang kuat seperti diriku."

"Luffy masih bocah."

"Nah."

Slap mendesah panjang. Sadar tidak akan pernah menang saat berargumen dengan keluarga Monkey. "Terserah kaulah, dia cucumu. Tapi sekarang cepat cari dia, semoga saja Luffy baik-baik saja."

"Kau khawatir?"

"Sama sekali tidak, melihat garis keturunannya. Kakeknya Wakil Laksamana Marinir, Ayahnya..." Slap menghentikan perkataan untuk sejenak. "...semoga saja cucumu mengikuti langkahmu Garp."

"Bhahaha... tentu saja." Garp tertawa lepas. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir..."

"Tapi aku dengar dia ingin jadi Bajak Laut." Potong Slap.

Garp langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan terakhir Slap. Dia teringat kejadian dua minggu lalu, ketika bertemu dengan Luffy. Cucu kesayangannya mendeklarasikan impian ingin menjadi Bajak Laut dengan penuh keyakinan langsung di hadapannya. Iris mata Garp melebar, bahkan beberapa urat di pelipisnya terlihat menebal.

"Luffy, kau akan jadi Marinir saat dewasa nanti!" Ucap Garp sambil berlari menuju hutan, meninggalkan Woop Slap berdiri seorang diri di tepian desa yang langsung bersambungan dengan hutan lebat. "Aku akan menambah latihanmu kalau kau mau jadi Marinir dan meninggalkan impian Bajak Laut-mu!"

"Keluarga yang aneh." Gumam pelan Slap.

* * *

"Ugh." Desah Luffy untuk kesekian kalinya. Seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban, meskipun beberapa luka yang dimiliki sudah mulai sembuh. Dia berjalan menyusuri gua buatan pria tua bernama Naguri yang menyelamatkannya beberapa hari lalu dari terkaman Beruang. Sesekali dahi Luffy menyerngit, menahan nyeri yang sering terasa dari luka di dada.

 _"_ _Tangkap_ _!_ _"_ _Luffy terkejut melihat Naguri melemparkan seiris daging kearahnya. Tapi karena tidak siap, daging yang dilemparkan pria tua itu justru mengenai wajah Luffy._

Luffy mengerjapkan mata, merasa bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialami. Peristiwa yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi ketika ia berhadapan dengan Beruang sesekali menghantuinya. Dia tidak tahu maksud penglihatan tadi, tapi semenjak terbangun dua hari lalu ia selalu melihat kejadian yang akan terjadi. Terkadang ia juga mendengar jeritan berbagai hewan yang hidup di hutan meskipun gua yang di tempatinya bisa dikatakan jauh dari aktivitas mereka. _"Naguri-jii-chan memanggilnya Ken... kenbu... kembung kaki? Hem~ Kekuatan Misteri lebih mudah diingat."_

"Tangkap!" Luffy langsung menggerakkan tangan begitu mendengar suara Naguri, bersiap menangkap daging irisan yang dilemparkan. "Hem~Tubuhmu semakin cepat merespon."

"Shihihi... tentu saja. Asalkan aku bisa makan daging lebih banyak, tubuhku akan cepat sembuh." Balas Luffy sambil mengulas senyum lebar. Dia lantas langsung melahap daging dalam sekali santap.

"Oya, Luffy..."

"Ugh." Seluruh tubuh Luffy tiba-tiba merinding.

Naguri, pria tua yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Luffy terlihat khawatir. "Ada apa? Apa lukamu terbuka lagi?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Luffy sambil melayangkan tatapan bingung ke arah Neguri. "Tubuhku tiba-tiba merinding."

"Dingin?"

"Hem~" Luffy berdiam diri untuk sejenak, seolah tengah berpikir. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Tapi... tapi ini..."

 _Luffy teringat dengan tatapan tajam Monkey D. Garp dua minggu yang lalu. Lantas tubuh Luffy terlempar jauh memasuki hutan._

 _"_ _Kau harus jadi Marinir yang kuat Luffy_ _!_ _"_ _Luffy bisa mendengar suara Garp menggema di seluruh bagian hutan tepat malam tiba._

Iris hitam Luffy langsung melebar ketika mengingat arti dari merinding tubuhnya. "JII-CHAN DATANG!"

Alis terbal milik Naguri yang menutupi matanya terangkat, menunjukkan tatapan serius begitu menyaksikan tingkah Luffy. "Tenanglah Luffy!"

"JII-CHAN DATANG!" Teriak Luffy yang berlari memasuki gua tempat berbaring sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Yah, ini saja untuk chapter 1, aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Luffy nantinya bukan pengguna Gomu Gomu no Mi, melainkan Goro Goro no Mi.**

 **Yo, udah lama tidak update, hanya punya sedikit waktu luang. Muncul lagi tapi dengan cerita baru. Lainnya nyusul, masih lanjut kok.**

 **Oya,** ** **Luffy** masa kecil terlihat suka bertarung, meskipun dia selalu mengeluh kalau tidak bisa mengalahkan para monyet. Prilakunya keras seperti Dragon dan juga Garp, tapi masih memiliki sisi ceria. Luffy mulai melihat kekerasan bukan jalan segalanya setelah bertemu Shanks. **


End file.
